Electrical power is transmitted via a power grid that includes a network of transmission lines, power generation stations, substations, etc., to residential, commercial and/or industrial customers. Occasionally, the power that is transmitted via the power grid may be disrupted, which may cause a power outage to occur that affects one or more customers. Power outages may be caused by inclement weather, a manmade event (e.g., a cut transmission line due to construction), equipment malfunctions, etc.
Power providers (e.g., utilities, power utilities, cooperatives, etc.) usually respond to an outage in a reactive manner based on calls received from customers indicating that power has been lost and/or calls received from local, state or federal first responders associated with an incident potentially affecting the power grid (e.g., a vehicle hitting an electric pole, etc.). When an outage is identified, power providers initiate outage management processes and/or systems to manage and restore the outage. Generally, restoration of service is confirmed based on calls to and/or from customers in areas affected by the outage and/or based on physical inspections by field force personnel. Unfortunately, power providers may experience delay when detecting an outage, isolating a cause of the outage, restoring power in response to the outage, and/or confirming that power has been restored when calls are not received from customers and/or when relying on maintenance crews to perform the physical inspections.